Electronic devices and components used in and around homes and businesses produce noise affecting radio-frequency (“RF”) signals transmitted through nearby coaxial cables. All types of devices produce such noise, even the coaxial cables themselves. Noise can be caused by manufacturing or installation defects, by imperfections in various electronic devices or components or electronic cables, and by poor or inadequate shielding. Conventional shielding that may have once been adequate is becoming less and less effective with the continuing proliferation of electronic devices. Communication in the 5G band creates particularly insidious noise issues. Ingress noise has become a serious problem impacting signal quality in television, voice, security, and broadband services.
Shielding is used in a variety of electronic cables and devices to reduce outside electrical interference or noise that could affect an RF signal travelling through the cable or other device. The shielding also helps prevent the signal from radiating from the cable or other device and then interfering with other devices. Generally, shielding covers the length of a cable. Dual, triple, and even quadruple-shielded cables are becoming standard in an attempt to mitigate the effects of RF noise.
However, while the lengths of the cables themselves may be shielded, many connectors, posts, and other coaxial termination devices remain susceptible to noise ingress. Connectors, posts, and other coaxial termination devices can even become a source of noise egress. For example, if a homeowner disconnects a cable without properly terminating it, or without disconnecting the other end, RF noise can be emitted from the cable. RF noise can also enter that cable and propagate through the center conductor to the component to which the cable is connected, where the noise may then spread in the system. Systems and methods for mitigating RF noise ingress and egress at a coaxial termination point are needed.